Revelations Pt 1: Collateral
by irishbuddy
Summary: Redone: With one seal left, a runin with Lillith leaves Dean dying and Anna with a choice: Save Dean or stop Lillith from freeing Lucifer, While an AWOL Sam recieves two surprises adn Castiel searches for a missing Piece of the Winchesters' lives.
1. Chapter 1: The choice

Pt. 1 collateral chapter 1. The Choice

We open up seeing a scene through the crack of a door; a person is walking back and forth.

"I didn't mean for it to get this far, I didn't- I just wanted to! Oh God what have I done" comes a female voice.

Male voice: "Anna! Stop! Take a Look at yourself; this isn't what Dean would've wanted. He would've wanted us to be out there, stopping the damn bitch, not crooning over his wounds."

Anna: "Don't you get it, Bobby; these aren't wounds, as you say. These are his death! He is dying. Dying, bobby."

Bobby: "I know that! And don't think for one second that this hurts me even a little bit less than you. THAT boy on THAT bed is the closest thing left to family that I'm holding on to. But Dean worked too hard, and too long to leave it to you to fail. We have to stop her, before the last seal is broken."

Anna: "And what of him, are we supposed to let him just rot to death, No! Hell no! I won't let that happen"

All of a sudden two feet walk in front of the door and it opens, and we can now see in side. In side we see Anna passing back and forth, Uriel in the corner looking at her, and an unconscious, bleeding, scarred, sweating Dean on the bed with his shirt off, wrapped in bandages and with a cloth on his forehead. It is Castiel who entered the room

Bobby: "Did you get it? Let me see it."

Castiel: "No! It is not for you, it is for Dean or Sam only."

Bobby "Yeah, well, we're a little short on those!"

Upon seeing dean on the bed, Castiel drops a cloth holding something in it on the bed next to dean and sits next to him, pressing a hand against his forehand

Castiel "What happened?!"

Anna "Lillith! That's what; The Bitch gave us a run for our money. He's dying."

Castiel "How long?"

Anna "'bout an Hour or Two, He has only a few more left, maybe a day at most."

Castiel turns to Anna "Anna, have you forgotten your own strength. You can fix this, you can heal him."

Anna: "I can, but I don't remember how. And in the time it takes for me to learn, he'll already be dead and Lucifer will be putsing around up here."

Bobby: "We need Sam."

Castiel "Then GET Sam, he can stall for us while Anna learns how to save Dean. Where is he?"

Anna "Sam went AWOL before Deans run in with- . We don't know where he is!"

Castiel "We have to stop Lillith; one seal is left, we can't afford this. But we do need to save Dean, we can't stop Lillith ourselves. We have a few hours at most, FIND!!! SAM!!!!!!"

48 hours earlier

We enter in next upon the Langston family at a grocery store in Oswego, Illinois. Cynthia Langston is the mother with her husband Robert, and their four kids, Louis, Conner, Jessica, and Matthew.

Cynthia Langston: "Alright, Everyone here is your grocery lists, Jessica you have produce, Robert, you and Matthew have meat, I have carbohydrates, Louis you have sweets, have fun, and Conner, you have liquids. Everyone good? Good! Meet at the check out line in one half hour."

Robert (in his early 40's) and Matthew (10) walk off towards the meats together

Matthew: "Why do we always get meats?"

Robert: "Because were men, and men eat meat. Gerr." (He says this playfully while nuggying his son.)

Matthew laughing "stop it! You're embarrassing"

Skip to Jessica in produce

Jessica: "Green apple? Green apple? Green apple? Aha! Green Apple! O.K 2 Lemons, where are the lemons? (Bumps into a young man in his 20's) Oh! I'm sorry, Excuse me."

Man laughs and smiles.

Skips to mom searching down the chip aisle. She drops a bag chips off of the shelf.

Cynthia (mom): "Shoot" picks them up. "Ugh! 30 carbs, I don't think so..no! (puts chips back.) What about _Jays?" _She drops chips again and leans down to pick them up but a red headed little girl in purple dress picks them up for her.

Cynthia: "Oh! Thank you little girl"

Little girl: "Oh your welcome! I like helping people, it's fun."

Cynthia: "Oh (laughing) well that's sweet, where is your mommy."

Little girl: "No where. But my friend is over there." She says this pointing over to the man Jessica bumped into by the produce section.

Cynthia: "oh! (she says unsure) well, um, is he related to you?"

Little girl: "O no, but don't worry about him, I was wondering if….. (Suddenly excited) You could do me a favor since I did one for you."

Cynthia: "O sure, whatever you need."

Little Girl: "YAY! YAY! YAY! I knew you would say yes…O.K could you just stand still for me, and relax, that makes it easier to throw you."

Cynthia: "Wha- little girl are you-"

Little girl: "I said STAND STILL! But if you won't, then ill just have to do this the hard way." Suddenly her eyes turn all white and she flings her hand making Cynthia fly backward. It is Lillith!


	2. Chapter 2: Criticalities

Revelations Pt. 1 Collateral: Chapter 2: Criticalities and breaking seals

One Half of an Hour after events from previous chapter. In Chicago, Illinois. We see a room with two neatly made beds a T.V across from them and a door off to the side leading into a bathroom. It's a hotel room. All of a sudden the door on the opposite side of the small room opens and Dean and Sam Winchester walk in.

Dean drops black duffle bag on table by window next to door and collapses on bed

Dean: "WOOH! I'm telling you man! Ghosts get pissier and bitchier every day. I mean did you see how pissed that thing was! I mean when it threw me across the fricken street! Not across the room…NO that would be too nice, and not across the yard, ACROSS THE STREET! It's like a-like- LIKE an alcoholic who has gotten his alcohol taken away, that is how monumentally pissed that thing was.

Sam: (dumfounded and wierded out by his brother): "Since when do you analyze ghosts? I though it was what's dead should stay dead!"

Dean: "Well- Yeah, I mean that's how it should be, its just ya know, some things obviously aren't dead, and they make you wonder." Dean gets off of bed and walks into bathroom.

Sam: "Wonder? Wonder what?"

Dean in bathroom washing face "Well. You. Know. Just. That. AHHHHHHHH!!!" He jumps out of the bathroom with a start and Ruby follows him out.

Dean: "Son of a bitch! You really shouldn't scare people like, that! Ya see there is this thing, we call it courtesy."

Ruby: "Yeah, why don't you get some?"

Dean: "Why are you even here?"

Ruby: "ooh, I sense a little hostility. I thought we were over all of that Dean?!"

Dean: "Yeah, before you went around helping my brother run off with out my knowing to do God knows what?"

Sam: "Hey De-"

Ruby: "O.K. Let's get something straight here. Im not as much of a manipulator as you think I am. My intentions are perfectly clear. Sam knows that. I know that. And yes, even you know that Dean. So if your BROTHER decides to use my skills and expertise for his benefit and doesn't tell you about, like I told him to (looking accusingly at Sam). Then that's his own damn fault. Don't blame me for your brothers' actions Dean. But that's not even why I'm here! Turn on your TV"

Sam: "What's so important on T.V.?"

Ruby: "One word- Lillith! And she's got a new friend now that Alastair's not around to do her dirty little deeds!"

Dean turns on the T.V. and the first thing that comes on is a Spanish soap opera about a wedding.

Dean: "Hmm? Lillith is getting married, aww, how cute, I didn't know that. I also didn't know she was a 20 year old Spanish chick with giant tits."

Ruby: "Cute Dean, real cute! It's called turn to the news, shortbus"

Dean: "Which one, there's a ton, SHORTBUS!"

Ruby: "Oh why don't you grow up!"

Dean: "You first sweetheart."

Sam: "Guys! Guys! Why don't you both grow up! Which channel Ruby?"

Ruby: "Take your pick. Breaking news is all the same, but if you want my professional opinion, which I know Dean here doesn't, I'd go for channel 7."

Dean turns to channel 3.

News lady: "Welcome back, I'm here outside of a local Wal-Mart in Oswego, IL. Where a horrible event is being witnessed. It is reported that a white 30 year old male is forcing a little girl to torture people being held captive in the store, while many of the townspeople, seem to have the strange urge to get into the store. And in the midst of all this chaos, I know I wouldn't want to go in. Authorities say that it is likely that the 30 year old male is…"

Sam: "O.K the girl has got to be Lillith, there is only so many little girls out there capable of holding an entire store hostage and torturing its' victims, but what makes you so sure the other guy's her co-worker?"

Ruby: "I saw a video clip earlier of "The man forcing the girl to torture innocent lives." (Stress in her voice) He wasn't FORCING. He was SUGGESTING. And if any demon tried to suggest to Lillith, the queen bitch of torture herself how to torture, they would get their asses blown to peaces, only an equal could give your highness suggestions, which means we got a seriously big new player."

All of a sudden the door bursts open again and Castiel and Anna walk in.

Castiel: "Ah! Ruby! I'm assuming we're all here on common purpose then."

Anna exchanges a glance with Dean: "Dean. Sam. Ruby."

We see a slight smile appear on the demons face as the angel greets her.

Ruby: "Hi Anna. Castiel. A little late don't you think?"

Castiel: "Yeah well we have our reasons."

Sam: "So it's true then? Lillith is breaking a seal? Now!"

Castiel: "Yes."

Sam: "What's the seal?"

Anna: "Slaughter an entire town under one hellish hand. Basically one demon, preferably the one who started breaking the seals, has to pick off civilians in a suburban town one by one, with occasional aid from other demons, but mainly just getting the task done herself."

Ruby: "Awesome! This one won't be tough to stop. You think you guys can handle it Sam."

Sam: "No, We'll need help. Ruby?"

Ruby: "Well, I did have tickets to the super bowl but…yeah ill help."

Castiel: "Because this mission is so dire, we're here to lend our skills and knowledge as well."

Anna: "Whatever way we can."

Sam: "Cas, just how many seals are left?"

Silence

Sam: "That's not good. How many?"

Anna: "It's why were late. There was a mass seal breaking two days ago. Turns out Uriel wasn't the only converted Angel. The man helping Lillith, we're not sure if he is a demon or one of Uriel's successful conversions. With that being said. There are three left."

Ruby and Sam: "THREE!"

Castiel: "Including this one, which is why we need to get a move on."

Sam: "Alright lets jet. Dean?!"

Dean is sitting on the bed in silence with his hand in a fist over his mouth, he takes it away after a few seconds and speaks.

Dean: "I'm sorry Sam, Cas, But I- I can't do it."

Sam: "Dean!?"


	3. Chapter 3: Selflessness

Pt. 1: Collateral. Chapter 3: Selflessness.

We enter in on the parking lot outside of the motel. Sam is franticly packing the trunk of the impala while on the phone. Castiel and Ruby are watching. Dean is off on around the corner of the motel sitting on the sidewalk. Anna is no where around as it appears.

Sam to phone: "Look I know it's a long drive, but not as long as some of them other drives you taken….Yes I know tha-…..Bobby!...Bobby! ….BOBBY! I really wish I didn't have to ask you but we need help on this…yeah cuz we're a functional group, a manipulative demon, a couple of rogue angels, and one Winchester with out of control demon blood in him….No, Dean ISN'T coming that's why we need you…he's still freaking out about that seal thing….I know, I'm sorry…..Thank you so much, Bobby, you don't know much we need your help….Alright, see ya there."

Sam hangs up and turns to Ruby and Castiel.

Sam: "Alright he's coming. It'll take a few hours though…" Pause of silence…" …Well, jeez; don't strain yourself watching me do the work."

Ruby: "Looks like you got it all under control there Sammy"

Sam (solemnly): "Don't call me Sammy… only Dean calls me Sammy."

Ruby (feeling guilty): "I'm sorry Sam, I didn't know. I mean, I forgot. I…"

Sam walking away back into the motel: "Yeah, forget about it."

Castiel: "Sam Winchester! I almost think I know what he is feeling, but I'm not sure."

Ruby: "I'll tell you what it was about. His brothers' emotions and mental status are, frankly, slowly spiraling out of control, and so are Sams'. It's putting something between the two of them. Sam's afraid they won't be together for the end."

Castiel: "You speak as if we're doomed."

Ruby: "Well, if the Winchesters can't get it together, then we most definitely are. I use to have faith in Sam, in his strength, his power, his prowess. Now, I feel- I feel-"

Castiel: "Guilty?!"

Ruby: "Guilty? Hah, are you saying this is all my fault."

Castiel: "No, im not. I'm suggesting that maybe you feel a little bit of blame for Sam's emotional spiral. You were the one who opened not only his mind, but his heart, to this world of darkness lying inside of him. And you don't think it has any effect on his psyche?"

Ruby in frustration walking towards the motel leaving Cas alone: "Angels! God!"

We next see Dean sitting on the side walk around the corner of the motel. He looks detached and troubled. Anna walks up to him all of a sudden.

Anna: "Dean."

Dean: "God you angels just don't want to leave me alone."

Anna: "Dean, what is this?"

Dean: "It's me taking my due. Sorry if you don't like it, but I think I've done enough."

Anna: "Yeah, exactly! That's not Dean."

Dean: "Oh because you know me so well."

Anna: "Yeah I do. I listened to the angels speak about you every single day for months. I fought along side you as you tried to protect me. And I've been watching you since I got my grace back. So I know you better tha-"

Dean: "You've been watching me!!?"

Anna: "Yes! I have. But only because I care Dean. I care about you, and I'm afraid for you. You're not well."

Dean: "well, aren't you just full of surprises. Me, not well, hah. Watch the news princess, that's last weeks headline."

Anna: "Cut the sarcasm. Stop putting up walls. and tell me why you are making this mistake."

Dean: "Fine, if you're so eager to know why, then here it is. Because, I have buried friends, lived in motels never knowing a real home, Gave up my youth, followed my father mindlessly, saved lives, I have been to hell and back, and have been your 'Holier-than-though' pricks little bitch for too, long, I have given too much and worked too hard, and I'm not gonna take any more, im being selfish."

Anna looks stand-offish, but does not say anything. There is silence.

Silence

Pause

With a loud CRACK! Anna smacks dean across the face.

Anna: "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Dean stunned and angered: "What the hell is wrong with YOU? You just slapped me."

Anna: "You've taken worse; somehow I think you'll get over it. You ARE being selfish, Dean, and you have every right to be. But you don't want to be."

Dean: "Now you're telling me what I want and don't want?"

Anna: "Dean, Look at me!"

Anna leans down and takes Deans face between her hands, Dean tries to pull away but she doesn't let him. Then he looks at her in the eyes with a hurt anguished and frustrated look on his face.

Anna: "No! Look. At. Me! Yeah, I want the world to be saved, but that's not why I'm pushing you to fight. I'm not doing it for the 7 billion people on this planet. I'm not doing it for myself. I'm doing it for you. Because when this all over, you'll feel better. What happened to the Dean that used to say "If were gonna go down, then I'm going down swinging?" Where is he? Go down swingin Dean."

Anna gets up and walks away leaving Dean looking at the ground.


End file.
